True Love
by kozumi-star
Summary: When Zoe met Kouji's mysterious brother, Kouichi. She found out that Kouichi was her boyfriend way before she met Kouji. Now it's up to Zoe to choose which brothers whom she both love.
1. Chapter 1

The True Love  
Chapter 1  
  
Zoe's P.O.V. Dear Diary,  
It's been 3 years since we came back from the Digital World. We're now almost 17, and our friendship is still the same. Takuya is still a stone- headed person, but sometimes he's really kind to us, especially to my best friend, Joyce! You know what I think I think they're going to hit it off pretty soon. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh!  
  
Tommy is still in high school, he's always been nice and caring for others. That's why I like him so much. Now that I think about it, I haven't talked to Tommy face to face in ages, I really miss him. But what's really sad is that he hadn't graduate with the rest of us. But the saddest news has to be Tommy moving to Arizona. I really will miss him.  
  
J.P. is still the doofus that he always been! But I know that inside he is a very caring person, who just don't show it often like everyone else. My friends never change much! I wonder why?  
  
Finally there's Kouji. You probably wanted to know where our relationship is at right now. Well, let's just say that our relationship is getting more serious. We both love each other so much that some time it hurt. I remember how I first fell in love with those beautiful dark blue eyes that remind me of the deep blue sea. Then I fell in love with his personality he can make me laugh all day long or get serious with talking to me and knowing every thing about me then drown me in his warmest kiss. And I didn't even mansion how hot he looks.  
  
It's really weird that Kouji and I are the prince and princess of the Digital World. I mean, I never expected to be royalty but that how life goes right? I couldn't believe that I escape to be an ordinary person but yet lost so much to actually be an ordinary person. It'll be alright because I am with kouji.  
  
You know what, Diary? I got excepted to Oxford! Isn't it great? I just wish that Kouji is going with me. I mean I know that our love will still be here when I come back to visite but I am kind of afraid to leave knowing that kouji might find some one else to love. But it's all for the best right? Oh diary!  
  
before I go, I have to tell you a great new! Last week, Kouji found his long lost brother! Isn't it cool. Tomorrow, Kouji's brother is gonna to move in with him for few weeks. Kouji asked me to come to have a dinner with his brother. I kept on asking Kouji, "how does he look like?" and "what's his name?", but he won't tell me, he said it was a surprise. I'm dying to meet his brother so badly!!!!  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Zoe was about to close her locker when she heard someone screaming her name.  
  
"Zoe! Zoe!"  
  
Zoe turned around and it was Kouji, her whole face light up as Kouji walked toward her.  
  
"Hey, Kouji!" Zoe said and she gave him a peck on his cheek.  
  
"Zoe, I have a good news!" Kouji said happily.  
  
"What is it?" Zoe asked curiously.  
  
"I got excepted to Harvard!"  
  
Suddenly, Zoe's smile faded. She grew silent and her eyes glued on to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it something I said?" Kouji asked kindly.  
  
Zoe looked up. "No, it's not."  
  
"Then what is it? You're not happy about me going to Harvard?"  
  
"No! I'm really happy for you, really." Zoe paused for a moment. "Is just that we have to get seperated again. There's only 3 weeks left before we have to go on our separate ways. I'm afraid that we might go our separated way to far I mean the thought of u cuddling another girl.. ah."  
  
"Oh, Zoe." Kouji said, then he put Zoe's face against his chest and wrapped his hands around her. "Don't worry about it, I promised that no other girl will be in my arm and heart except for you."  
  
"I guess you're right," Zoe said disappointly, then her smile grew bigger. "In the mean time, we can still have fun with each other."  
  
"That's the Zoe I knew." Kouji said, then he pulled back. "I have to go now, Zoe."  
  
Then Kouji kissed her lips softly. Then he sprinted down to the hallway.  
  
"Alright."  
  
When he's half way down the hallway, Kouji turned his head around and yelled. "Don't forget to come to my house tomorrow night!"  
  
"I know!" She yelled back.  
  
"And dress nice please, because . . ."  
  
"I know, I know!" Zoe interrupted him. "Now you better go and prepare your reciepe for tomorrow night!"  
  
Then, Kouji smiled at her and heading out of the school.  
  
After Kouji left, Takuya suddenly popped in front of Zoe's sight.  
  
"Boo!" Takuya yelled.  
  
"Aaah!" Zoe screamed. "Why did you do that for?"  
  
Takuya laughed so hard. "Sorry, you just look like you out in space so I am being nive and bring you back to earth. Anyways, what were you thinking?"  
  
"right like I don't know what you really want." Zoe said suspiciously. "So spill it out!"  
  
Takuya looked around to see if anybody's listening. Then he pulled Zoe's sleeve. "Can we find somewhere private to talk? Like say your house?"  
  
Zoe shrugged. "Alright, I need you to do something for me anyways."  
  
"What is it?" Takuya asked.  
  
"You'll see." Zoe grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the hallway.  
  
"What? You got a date with Kouji, again?" Takuya protested.  
  
"Just go!" Zoe cried.  
  
After he arrived at Zoe house . . .  
  
"Here you go!" Zoe handed Takuya a cup of water and some snacks and took a seat on the couch beside him..  
  
"Thanks, Z." Takuya took the cup of water and some snacks.  
  
"Now, what do you want to talk about?" Zoe took her cup and sipped some milk.  
  
Suddenly, Takuya's face turned red and his eyes looked down unable to look zoe straight in the eye. Zoe could sense that Takuya is gonna tell her about his love problem.  
  
"Well . . ." Takuya said. "You're my only friend . . . that is a girl . . ."  
  
"Uh-huh . . ." Zoe nodded, trying to act as if she doesn't know about anything at all.  
  
Takuya took a deep breath, then he looked up. "How . . . do . . .you . . .get . . . a . . . girl . . .to . . ." He trailed off.  
  
"Come on! Spill it out!" Zoe said impatiently.  
  
Takuya's POV  
  
Man! This is so embarrassing! But the only person I could talk to is Zoe! She's my friend and she'll understand me. If I tell it to the boys, they'll probably be laughing at me so hard. *sigh* what choice do I have left?  
  
Normal POV  
  
"What do you do to get a girl to notice you? How do you know that the girl will like you back?" Takuya finally said.  
  
Zoe's jaw dropped as her puppils grew larger. Then, she laughed.  
  
"Takuya! Why do you want to know about that?" Zoe teased. "Is it because you got a crush on a girl?"  
  
"No! of course not!" Takuya yelled, jumped back slightly.  
  
"Then why do you want to know about that? Obviously you got a crush on someone. Who? Tell me!"  
  
"Alright, you win. If I tell you who I like, then will you please answer me?" Takuya begged. "And quit laughing"  
  
"Alright." Zoe stopped laughing. "So who is it."  
  
"It's Joyce! Okay?" Takuya said. "Your best friend Joyce!"  
  
"Ha!" Zoe pointed at him. "I knew it all along! I knew you like her! Am I a genuis or what?"  
  
Takuya rooled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now tell me your joyce's best friend how dose she think of me?"  
  
"If you want Joyce to notice you, you gotta talk to her more and know her better. Like eat with us during lunch. When you feel like she's got something for you, then ask her out!" Zoe said cheerfully.  
  
"But what if she rejects me?"  
  
Zoe shrugged. "So? It's no big deal!"  
Zoe rolled her eyes and then sighed. "Alright, if it's a big deal to you, then I'll try to put up good words for you in front of Joyce, but I can't promise to you that she'll like you back."  
  
Takuya jumped up and hugged her. "Oh, thank you! You're the best and the most beautiful girl I've ever met! Except for Joyce."  
  
Zoe rolled her eyes." whatever. I'm doing this because I think joyce got I thing for you "  
  
"Really!" Then Takuya walked out to the door. "Thanks Zoe!"  
  
Zoe suddenly pulled his arms right back in the house. "Hold on, mister! You still haven't do my thing yet!"  
  
"And what is your thing?" Takuya said impatiently.  
  
Then, Zoe pulled him to her closet. "I got a dinner with Kouji and his brother tomorrow night."  
  
"So?"  
"So, I need you, as a guy's opinion to pick out a dress for me to wear!" Zoe pulled out a yellow, black, dark blue, red, light blue, and a white dresses from the closet. "Now which one?"  
  
"The light blue one." Takuya said boredly.  
  
"Okay!" Then, Zoe pulled him to another closets full of high heels and boots. "Now which colors should I choose?"  
  
"Oh, brother!" Takuya mumbled.  
  
"Takuya?" Zoe yelled.  
  
"sorry."  
  
Takuya's POV  
Looks like I won't be going home soon! I shouldn't have came here today.  
  
Zoe's POV  
  
Now that I have everything, I'm ready for this dinner. I want to see his brother and Kouji so badly!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The Next Day . . .  
  
Zoe's POV  
  
Dear Diary,  
I can't believe that Takuya atually likes Joyce! My best friend, Joyce! Why? I don't get it. I mean, Joyce is pretty, she has the exact same long blond hair that hung over her waist as I do. Except that she dressed like a tom-boy. Uh! She's always wearing jeans and lots of boy clothes. If she wears dresses or skirts and put a little makeup, she'll be a lot prettier. I don't even know if Takuya is her type.  
  
The other thing that I cannot believe is that I promised Takuya to put up good words for him in front of Joyce! I mean, can't Takuya do this by himself? He's such a coward, but this is my idea! Oh, me and my big mouth. Can't my mouth shut up for just a minute? Oh well, it's my idea anyways and I have to do what I gotta do.  
  
I'm not sure if Joyce will like him back, but I think she needs a total makeover to make Takuya faint! If she doesn't like him, then it's his bad. Takuya really counted on me for these things because I'm his only friend that is a girl!  
  
Well, I've gotta go to school now, Diary, bye! Oh, and I have to make one quick call. See ya! I can't wait for the dinner with Kouji and his mysterious brother.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Zoe picked up the receiver that is sitting on her drawers beside her bed. Then she dialed Joyce's phone number quickly.  
  
"Come on, Joyce. Pick it up!" Zoe mumbled to herself.  
"Hello?" It was Joyce, Zoe was relieved.  
"Hey Joyce! It's me, Zoe."  
"Oh hi!" She said happily. "What's up?"  
"Listen," Zoe ordered. "I need you to bring a black miniskirt and a red sweater."  
"Why?" Joyce asked curiously  
Uh oh! Zoe thought. Got to thing of a good reason for this.  
"Eh . . . don't you want to show everybody that you're a beautiful girl?" Zoe answered quickly.  
"Why today?" Joyce asked confusedly, then she kinda get the idea. "Is it because to show off to the boys?"  
Zoe wanted to yelled, "no!" but instead she said, "eh . . .yeah. kind of. Just bring those two things plus your long black boot and I'll bring my bag of makeup."  
"Makeup?" Joyce said. "No way, not in a million . . ."  
"Just so what I tell you to do before school starts!" Zoe suddenly interrupted her. "Now we don't have that much time, I'll meet you at your locker in fifteen minutes, okay?"  
"Okay, whatever." Joyce answered.  
Then, they both hung up the phone and Zoe quickly put on her shoes and her backpack and heading out for the door.  
"Bye mom, bye dad!" Zoe yelled. Then she quickly rushed outside.  
"Bye honey!" Her mom shouted. "Just don't slam the . . ."  
The door was slammed pretty hard.  
". . .the door," her mom finished saying.  
  
AT THE SCHOOL . . .  
  
"Hey Zoe!" Kouji came up to her locker and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "What's the big rush?"  
"It's makeover time!" Zoe said happily.  
"Uh?" Kouji asked confusedly.  
"I'll tell you later at lunch, just go get J.P. to eat with us, today." Then, she grabbed a small bag from her backpack , closed her locker. "Bye Kouji." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"Ok, but don't forget . . ." Kouji got interrupted by Zoe.  
"Tonight's dinner with your brother!" Zoe said. "I know." Then she rushed out the hallway and within a second, she was no where in sight.  
Kouji shook his head with a smiled. "Oh, Zoe."  
  
"You ready?" Zoe smiled at Joyce, holding up her small bag of makeup.  
"Yes." Joyce smiled back, holding up her bag of clothes and a long black boot. "Just don't put too much make up, okay?"  
"Sure, now let's go!" Zoe grabbed her hands and ran into the girl's washroom.  
"Slow down!" Joyce yelled happily.  
"There is no time, now hurry up and get chang!" Zoe said.  
After Joyce had finished changing, she came out of the bathroom, and did a pose in front of Zoe. They both laughed out loud.  
"You look beautiful!" Zoe screamed. "With the little touch of makeup, you'll be even prettier!" Then she held up a pink lip gloss.  
"Just be careful . . ." Joyce trailed off.  
"Not too heavy on the makeup," Zoe finished her sentence. "I know."  
Joyce shook her head with a smile.  
Zoe applied some foundation on her face. Then she used her pink lip gloss on her lips. Finally, she used a light blue eyeliner on her.  
"You said not too much makeup and not too heavy on it, so here you are, the new Joyce!" Zoe said.  
Joyce looked at herself at the mirror. Her expression was blank. Then she laughed.  
"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.  
"Oh, than you Zoe!" She screamed. "This is a good idea. Now I look prettier!"  
"You bet!" Zoe said happily. "Maybe you and I can go shopping tomorrow to pick out some makeups and outfits. Remember, no tom-boy clothes."  
"You bet!" Joyce laughted. "This is the new me!" She then hugged Zoe. "Thanks, Zoe."  
"You're welcome. Besides, what are best friends are for?" Zoe smiled. "Now, let's go and show the boys who you really are!"  
"Let's go." Joyce laughed. Then together, they walked out of the washroom and went to their classes.  
  
KOUJI'S POV  
  
It was after the third period, Kouji was trying to spot J.P., and he saw him near the water fountain. He called out, "J.P.!"  
J.P turned around and saw Kouji was calling him. He smiled at him. "Hey buddy!"  
"Listen, J.P.," Kouji said. "Zoe wanted us to join her for lunch."  
"But don't we always?" J.P. asked confusedly.  
"She said it's something very important and she doesn't want us to go anywhere." Kouji replied.  
"Hey! I need to talk to you about something." J.P. whispered.  
"What is it?" Kouji asked curiously.  
Then J.P. pulled him to his locker.  
"Lately, Zoe been hanging out with Takuya a lot."  
"So?" Kouji asked. "They're just friends."  
"No, you don't understand. Once I saw them speaking something to each other, real closely. Now will you do that if you're a friend? They must have some secrets."  
Kouji tried not to believe him. "I trust Zoe, and I don't think she's cheating on me." Kouji doesn't even know why he's defending her.  
"Well, anyways, just be careful." J.P. warned.  
"J.P., I know you're a great friend, but I don't think you need to worry too much."  
"Ask Takuya at lunch time."  
"Sure." Kouji answered. "Now let's go down to the lunch room and eat. I'm hungry."  
"Sure." Together, they walked toward the cafetaria.  
  
I hope I'm right about this, Kouji thought. But I know that Zoe won't do that. Will she?  
  
TAKUYA'S POV  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Takuya asked impatiently.  
"Yeah!" Zoe said. She collected her books and walked out of the class with Takuya quickly.  
"So, how's Joyce?" Takuya suddenly asked.  
Suddenly, Zoe started to laugh.  
Takuya stared at Zoe with a weird look. "What's so funny?"  
"Oh Takuya, you should see her pretty face and her outfit!" Zoe laughed.  
"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked.  
Zoe rolled her eyes. "Didn't you saw her today?"  
"No, is something wrong?"  
"No, is just that I gave her a total makeover and she promised herself that she's not going to be a tom-boy no more." She continued. "Oh, there is tons of cuties are surrounding her."  
Suddenly, Takuya's face grew red. He's not blushing, he's mad! Zoe stopped laughing and she stared at Takuya with her hand covering her mouth.  
"Oops!"  
"Zoe!" Takuya said ferocioulsly.  
"Sorry," Zoe said nervously.  
"You better."  
"Maybe this is a challenge? For you?" Zoe said quickly. "So . . . you know how it's feel that there's tons of guys aftering her?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing." Zoe paused for a moment. "Are you still mad at me?"  
Takuya sighed. "It's okay Zoe." Then he patted her arms softly. "At least you helped me."  
Zoe smiled. "Hey, why don't you go down to the cafetaria and eat with Kouji and J.P. first."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Get Joyce to eat with us." Zoe winked at him. "This is your chance!"  
"Okay, see ya." Takuya said, then he rushed to the cafetaria.  
  
Zoe rushed to Joyce's locker and saw Joyce was still there. She came rushing toward her full of happiness.  
"So, how was your day?" Zoe teased.  
Joyce turned around and saw Zoe was there. She was so happy to see her. "Oh hi, my day is perfect!" Joyce continued. "There are lots of guys asked me out, plus my crush!"  
Uh oh, Zoe thought. This is not good.  
She was unsure if her crush was Takuya or not. So she asked, "who is your crush?"  
"It's Jake! The cuttest guy on earth!" Joyce screamed.  
Zoe's smiled faded, she could not believe what a big mess she made. "He asked you out?"  
"Yes, he asked me out! Aren't you happy?" Joyce asked.  
Zoe gave her a fake smile. "What about Takuya?"  
"What about him?" Joyce asked confusedly.  
"He is gorgeous. He won a lot of awards and trophies!" Zoe continued without taking a breath. "He is very kind, he cared about people, and he is so awesome!"  
"What are you trying to say here?" Joyce asked.  
"I heard that he has a crush on someone." Zoe answered quickly.  
"Who is it?" Now Joyce is getting interesting.  
"Someone who has long blond hair, somone who's her best friend, and she dressed VERY PRETTY today." Zoe tried to gave her some clues, but her expression is still a blank.  
"I wonder who she is." Joyce stared at Zoe with a big grin. "Is it you?"  
Zoe wanted to explode right now. "No!" She screamed. "Someone's name begin with a letter J and ends with a letter E!"  
Joyce was still clueless. "Hmm . . . I wonder who she is." Then she turned to Zoe. "I'm getting hungry, let's go down to the cafetaria and grab something to eat."  
  
Okay! I give up! Zoe thought.  
She then followed Joyce down to the cafetaria.  
  
ZOE'S POV  
  
How can you be so clueless, Joyce! It's you! Takuya have a crush on you!!! You are so blind. Sure Jake is cute, but Takuya is your "perfect guy"!!!! Oh, Takuya is gonna so kill me. What should I do now?  
  
OVER AT THE LUNCH ROOM . . .  
  
"Hey Takuya," Kouji greeted him as he walked toward their table.  
"Have you guys seen Zoe? Cause she told me that she is eating with you guys." Takuya asked.  
Kouji grew silence, then J.P. tapped behind his back to signal Kouji.  
Kouji cleared his throat. "Uh, Takuya?"  
"Yeah?" Takuya said, then he grabbed his sandwich and begin to eat.  
"What's going on between you and Zoe?" Kouji asked. "You two have be hanging out with each other a lot."  
Takuya froze. He dropped his sandwich on his tray. "Well . . . I uh . . ."  
"Hey you guys!" Joyce said. Then she placed her lunch plate and sat across Takuya. Zoe sat down beside her.  
Takuya noticed that Zoe was sad.  
"Are you okay, Zoe?" Kouji suddenly asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Zoe said.  
"Zoe, you've got to help me to pick an outfit for my date." Joyce asked excitedly. ] "A date?" Takuya asked "With who?"  
"It's Jake. Jake Kendall!"  
"What!" Takuya yelled.  
"Calm down, Takuya." J.P. said.  
Takuya flashed Zoe an angry stare. He mouthed, "what's happening here?"  
Zoe mouthed back, "I'm sorry!"  
"Anyway Zoe, will you please help me?" Joyce asked. "How about tomorrow after school?"  
"Eh, that sounds great!" Zoe faked another smile to her.  
"Great!" Then she got up the table. "I have to go see Jake right now. See ya!"  
"Bye!" They all said.  
After Joyce left, Takuya gave Zoe an evil glare. "Okay, what happened to her?"  
"I'm sorry, I really am sorry. Please forgive me?" Zoe said nervously.  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Kouji shouted.  
"Yeah, Kouji's a bit jealous here!" J.P. cried out.  
"No, I do not!" Kouji protested.  
"It's okay, Kouji. It's all my fault." Zoe said sadly and calmly. Then she begin to explain the whole story.  
"Why did you gave her a makeover at the first place?" Takuya asked.  
"I said I was sorry!" Zoe said. "I just wanted Joyce to be prettier so you'll like her more."  
"It's not what the outside counts, Zoe," Takuya begin to explain. "It's what the inside counts, you know. I like her personalities. Not her looks or what she wears."  
"I'm sorry, Takuya." Zoe apologized. "Takuya, chill. It's not her fault." Kouji said calmly.  
Takuya sighed. "You're right, Kouji." Then he stared at Zoe. "I'm sorry. I know this girl-chasing was suppose to be my job. Not yours. You've helped me a lot. I shouldn't yell at you. Instead, I should say thank you."  
"You're welcome. Besides what are friends for?" Zoe flashed him a big smile.  
"From now on, I have to get my courage up and try to get to know her better and asked her out." Takuya said confidentedly.  
Then, Zoe hugged him. "That's the Takuya we all know." She then pulled back and turned to look at Kouji. "So you were jealous, weren't you?"  
Kouji's face turned red. "No." Then he turned his face around.  
Everybody laughed. Suddenly, before Kouji turned around, Zoe planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"What was that for?" Kouji asked.  
"You were jealous because you cared about me. I appreciated." Zoe said.  
"Hey, no problem, and I always be here with you forever." Kouji smiled at her.  
"Well, not forever. We still have to go to universities, right?" J.P. asked.  
"Right," Zoe said. "Hey, why don't we meet here after university?"  
"Sure," Kouji said. "But where?"  
"Let's all decide the day after our assembly." Takuya suggested.  
"Sure!" The rest of them agreed.  
Kouji turned to Zoe and said, "oh, and don't you forget that . . ."  
". . .tonight 6'o clock, come to my house for a dinner with my brother." Zoe finished his sentence. "I know, you've already mentioned it aobut 1 million times already."  
Then, everybody laughed. **************************************************************************** ***On next time, Zoe can finally meet Kouji's twin brother and she'll be shocked. Does Joyce have any feelings for Takuya??????? Find out on the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

center Chapter 3 /center  
  
That day afterschool . . .  
  
Zoe and Kouji were walking with each other out of the class. Zoe was still in deep thoughts about Joyce and the mess she'd made. Her eyes glued to the ground, without speaking to him.  
  
Kouji noticed that there is something wrong with her. So he asked, "So, what's ya thinkin' ?"  
  
Zoe was startled by him and fixed her gaze right back to Kouji. "Um, nothing."  
  
"Come on, Zoe." Kouji begged. "I know there's something wrong with you, so tell me."  
  
"You're not a psychologist or anything." Zoe joked. She knew that Kouji won't buy it because there are those pair of dark blue eyes telling her that he's not joking around, he's really worried about her. "Okay, you win. I'll tell you."  
  
Kouji's face grew worrier. "Zoe, it's okay if you don't want to tell me." He paused. He then stopped walking and turned to Zoe. "I don't want to butt into your life or anything."  
  
Zoe stopped walking too. She shook her head with a grin. "No, no, no, Kouji. I insist." Then, they both start walking again. "Is just that I feel very guilty after the mess I created for Takuya and Joyce.  
"Oh now, Zoe," Kouji convinced. "You know that's not your fault."  
  
"But I felt that everybody would be saying 'it's all your fault', even you. But they didn't say it. And yes, is all my fault. I should be the one who got blamed! It's all my fault!" Zoe said loudly, as if she wanted to shout at him without taking any breaths. Then, she looked at his hurtful eyes and she quickly said without looking at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that, Kouji. I'm really sor . . ."  
  
"It's okay," Kouji stopped and put his both hands on her shoulder to comfort her. "But you can't blame yourself for all the things you did. At least you helped, and what makes you think that I blamed on you. You're my girlfriend, why would I blamed on you? I love you more than anything else in the world."  
  
There is no words coming out of her mouth. She couldn't argue there, but she still feel horrible. "You're right, but I still feel so horrible."  
  
Kouji gave her a quick hug and said, "now do you still feel horrible?"  
  
Zoe flashed him a small grin. "A little."  
  
"Look Zoe, if Takuya doesn't appreciate of what you've done. Then it's his fault for asking you do to such things when he's suppose to be the one who do it. But he didn't blamed on you, in fact, he appreciated. That means it is not your fault. Besides, you've already done enough for them. You should stop." Kouji flashed her a grin. "We should all stay out of this, it's their own destiny to find each other. If they aren't destined to be with each other, then that's the way it is."  
  
Zoe kissed him lightly on his lips. "Thanks, Kouji. Now that I know why we need each other so much, and I want you to know that you're the most important person in my heart."  
  
"I know," Kouji said sweetly, "now are you feeling a little better?"  
  
"Not really," Zoe's face went sad again. When she noticed that his face was full of concerns, she surprise him with a big smile on her face. "But I'll feel much better if I can have a dinner with you and your brother."  
  
Kouji laughed.  
  
"And . . . speaking of dinner," Zoe said, smiling. "Can you please tell me or show me a picture of your brother, please?"  
  
"No," Kouji laughed. "I said I wanted to be a surprise."  
  
Zoe pretended to be sad again, but she knew that he won't buy it because there is still a smiled that appeared on her face. "Fine."  
  
Kouji's face turned serious again. "Listen Zoe, I need to go and prepare the dinner, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Zoe nodded.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 6 tonight! See you there!" Then, Kouji kissed her lightly on her lips and said, "bye."  
  
"Bye!" Zoe watched till he disappeared into the crowd and start heading for her locker.  
  
When she reached to her locker, she saw Takuya was standing in front of it, so she walked to him and called out, "Takuya, what's up?"  
  
Takuya's face was more serious than Zoe could ever imagine.  
  
"Listen, Zoe. I just wanted to apologize for . . ."  
  
"Hey!" Zoe interrupted. "I thought I was the one who should be apologizing to you."  
  
Takuya smiled. "Yeah well, I told you to help me."  
  
"So, what are you going to do with her?" Zoe asked.  
  
Takuya paused for a moment and answered her in his most polite way. "Well, maybe I should just, you know." Zoe nodded as she listened to Takuay. "Give a break here."  
  
Zoe frowned. "Why?"  
  
"Don't you see that Joyce likes Jake now? Not me!" Takuya explained.  
  
Zoe threw her hands up with a frustrating groan. "So that's why you shouldn't give up now and win her heart back!"  
  
"I know, but I should just take a break here and start concentrating on my school work. When I feel like I want her back again. I promise I'll win her heart back."  
  
Zoe smiled. Then, she put both of her hands on his shoulder. "Well, just to tell you that you are a kind person, you're gorgeous, and you have great personalities. If Joyce doesn't know that, then she doesn't deserve you."  
  
Takuya smiled back. "Thanks Zoe. Can I have a friendly hug?"  
  
"Sure!" Zoe said. Then she wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a quick hug. Then they let go of each other. "Now, I want to see you win her heart back!"  
  
"Bye, Z." Takuya waved, then he walked out of the hallway and blend into the crowd.  
  
Zoe waved back. When he's gone, she turned back to her locker and got her backpack and her jacket out of the locker. She then slammed it shut and walked out of the school.  
  
At Home . . .  
  
Dear Diary,  
Now that I got everything, I'm ready to go to Kouji's dinner. I'm so excited to meet his brother! Diary, I'm sorry that is has to be short, but I'll tell you every details about the dinner later. Now it's almost six'o clock. I have to be ready. Oh, there's someone knocking on my door. It's probably Kouji. I have to go, bye!!!!  
  
"Zoe, Kouji's here!" Mrs.Orimoto called out.  
  
"Tell him that I'll be there in a few seconds!" Zoe called back. she shut her diary, then put it back in the drawers and then she rushed to the living room to greet Kouji.  
  
"You look very pretty, honey." Mrs.Orimoto said.  
  
"Thanks mom!" Zoe hugged Mrs.Orimoto tightly and then gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Save those hugs and kisses to Kouji." Mrs.Orimoto teased. "Kouji's about to get a little jealous here!"  
  
"I will mom." Zoe said happily.  
  
"Pretend I didn't here that." Kouji joked. Then, they all laughed.  
  
"Okay, kids." Mrs.Orimoto held up a camera. "Let's take a photo of you two."  
  
"Sure, Mrs.Orimoto." Kouji said. Then Kouji and Zoe came closer to each other and pose for their photo shoot.  
  
"Okay, 1 . . .2 . . .3 . . "Mrs.Orimoto flashed the camera. "You guys can go now."  
  
"Bye mom!" Zoe called out as they stepped outside of the door.  
  
"Bye Mrs.Orimoto!" Kouji called out.  
  
"Bye kids, have fun!" Mrs.Orimoto called out. Then she shut the door and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Once they were outside at the front door, Kouji turned to Zoe. "You're very pretty tonight."  
  
"Thanks." Zoe blushed.  
  
"You know, for a fact that I am . . ." He trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" Zoe asked.  
  
". . . gonna kiss you." Kouji finished.  
  
Zoe gave out a little laugh. Before she can respond, she felt that his lips are pressing against her lips. She kissed him back. finally, they pulled back to gasp for more air. They both smiled at each other.  
  
Kouji ran through her hair with his fingers. "You know what, Zoe?"  
  
Zoe tilted her head the the right. "What?"  
  
"You're the first one that'll always be in my heart. You will always comes first no matter what." Kouji continued. "And you're the most important person to me in the whole wide world. I need you, Zoe."  
  
"So do I." Zoe giggled. "Come on, let's go. I don't want your brother waiting for us."  
  
"He's gonna come later, like at 6:30PM." Kouji checked his watch. "Now it's only 6:10PM."  
  
"I don't want to stand here, it's freezing." Zoe whinned.  
  
"Okay," Kouji said sadly. Then he led her to his car.  
  
"Nice car you've got there." Zoe said. "Another new car?"  
  
"Yeah, but this time is a Benz! My dad got it for me yesterday." Kouji answered.  
  
"That's third in a row this week." Zoe said. "Sometimes, I just wanted to be a rich girl like you."  
  
"Believe me," Kouji convinced. "You don't want to be rich. It's so annoying. That's why I moved out."  
  
"But don't you miss your parents?" Zoe asked as she went inside the car.  
  
"Yeah, so I come home on every weekend." Kouji seated on the driver's seat, he started the engine and turned to look at Zoe. "You ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then, Kouji pulled out of the drive way and drove out of Zoe's house.  
  
"Okay, last stop." Kouj announced as he drove into his parking space in the parking lot. "Everybody out!"  
  
Zoe unbuckled her seatbelt and open the door. She got up and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
When they got inside of his apartment. Kouji bowed down to her and he reached his hand out. "May I please have the honour, Miss Orimoto?"  
  
Zoe giggled. She hold on to Kouji's hand and let him led to his living room. The apartment is big and fancy. It's just like the inside of Zoe's dream house.  
  
Kouji led her to the dance floor and he opened up a slow music. "May I please have the honour to dance with you, miss?"  
  
Zoe giggled again. "Sure!" Then she wrapped around his neck as Kouji wrapped around her waist. They both followed the rhythm of the music to dance.  
  
Kouji leaned forward and he gently brushed her lips. Zoe closed her eyes as she brushed his lips back.  
  
"I love you , Kouji." Zoe whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." Kouji whispered back. then he leaned forward for another kiss.  
  
Suddenly, the door bell rang. They pulled back as they were trying to gasp for more air.  
  
"That must be my brother." Kouji said breathlessly. "Then he led Zoe into his room. "I want you to stay here till I tell you to come out. Like I said, it's a surprise!"  
  
"Sure!" Zoe leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
Kouji smiled at her and then went to of the room to go get the door.  
  
Uh, I wanted to kiss him more. Zoe thought. My knees gets weaker everytime he kisses me. I like the feeling of being kissed by him. It's so sensational. Hmm, now I wonder how his brother looks like.  
  
"Hi Kouichi!" Kouji said. "Come on in."  
  
"Hey Kouji!" Kouichi greeted him. His eyes glazed at his fancy apartment. "Hey, nice apartment. You keep it very clean."  
  
"Thanks." Kouji said excitedly. "How's mom?"  
  
"She's fine. Our dad gave her lots of money each month. My mom is also getting marry with another rich guy." Kouichi said proudly.  
  
"She must be obsessed with rich guys." Kouji joked. Suddenly, there was a blond hair gilr who was standing behind Kouichi. He tilted his head so he can see her. "Well, hello there."  
  
The girl came up behind Kouichi. She smiled at him. "HI, my name is Sandra, nice to meet you."  
  
"Who is that?" Kouji teased Kouichi, suudenly, his face turned bright red.  
  
"She's my girlfriend. I hope you won't mind." Kouichi said.  
  
"Of course I won't mind. In fact, I got mine too." Kouji led them to the living room. "Wait here, she's in my room right now. I told her to hide there till you come because I said it's a surprise. Let me take your luggage for you."  
  
"Oh thanks, Kouji."  
  
Then, Kouji carried his luggage and walked into his room.  
  
"Zoe?" Kouji whispered when he opened the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Zoe answered.  
  
"Just close your eyes and I'll make sure your don't peek." Kouji said, then he covered her eyes with his hand and together, side by side. They both walked out of his room.  
  
KOUICHI'S POV  
  
As Zoe and Kouji walked toward them. Kouichi felt something was strange.  
  
Hmm, this girls looks a little strange, it's like I've seen her before.  
  
Oh no, it couldn't be her. Could it?  
  
"Okay, here he is!" Kouji said happily as he uncovered her eyes. "Zoe, this is Kouichi and Sandra."  
  
Zoe's eyes grew wider as her jaws dropped wide open.  
  
Oh yes! It's her, I can't believe it! She cheated on me. Well, come to think of it, I kinda cheated on her too. But my feelings for her didn't change at all. You are the most important person in my life. Such a small world.  
  
ZOE'S POV  
  
Oh my god! It's him. My ex-boyfriend. Well, we really didn't broke up, we just have to go back to school and everything. He's my boyfriend! My first love! Four years ago before I wen to the Digital World, before I met Kouji.  
  
I met him during the summer! Oh, I tried to forget him and move on to my life, but I just relized that I still love him even more than before. He taught me how precious my life is. My feeling for him didn't changed at all. Oh, I feel so guilty. I feel like I betrayed two of my most lovable man in the whole world.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***Which one would Zoe finally decide? Find out on the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Zoe?" Kouji asked. "Hello? Earth to Zoe!"  
  
"Wh -what?" Zoe was startled, and then she broke the eye contact with Kouichi and fixed her gaze back to Kouji. "I'm sorry Kouji, what did you just said?"  
  
Kouji shook her head. "I didn't say anything. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Zoe knew that Kouji wouldn't believe her so she has to come up with some good excuse, and fast. "You know, I-I was just surprised, that's all."  
  
Kouji laughed. "I knew you are going to be surprised!"  
  
Zoe gave out a fake laugh. She then caught a beautiful shoulder- length blond hair girl was standing beside him. She smiled at her. "So, you are Sandra, right?" She took out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Sandra shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too!"  
  
Zoe stared back at Kouichi and caught him was staring at her too. Her heart gave out flip, but Zoe didn't felt anything. It was totally weird. "So, this is you girlfriend?" She really much wanted to ask, "You cheated on me!" On second thought, she couldn't let Kouji and Sandra know about this. Somehow, she felt that Kouichi was about to say the same thing. She would just hope that Kouichi wouldn't blurt it out.  
  
"The girl of my dreams," Kouji said, putting his hand on Zoe's shoulder.  
  
There was no expression on Kouichi's face, Zoe wondered if he would recognize her. "So you're the girl Kouji's been telling me about. Glad to meet you."  
  
"I'm glad to meet to you too," she said. Her voice sounded breathy. She hoped none of them noticed.  
  
"I didn't lie, did I?" Kouji joked. "She's something else, huh?"  
  
She felt her face redden. "Stop it, Kouji."  
  
"She's something else all right." Kouichi echoed.  
  
"Uh, listen," Kouji clapped his hands. "Let's get the dinner started, shall we?"  
  
"Sure." Kouichi said, he held on to Sandra's hand and followed him to the dining room.  
  
'Please don't spill it out.' Zoe thought. 'Just not now, I don't want to see Kouji hurt.'  
  
Kouji took Zoe's hand and led them into the dining room. Zoe saw that the table was set with the good linen tablecloth and glowing candles. She took a seat beside Kouji.  
  
Few minutes later, the dinner was served. Eventhough the dinner looks delicious, she had lost her appetite ever since Kouichi and Sandra came. She heard that Kouji was talking to Kouichi and Sandra, but she had no intent to listen to what they were saying.  
  
Zoe stifled a yawn and glanced up form the food she was pushing around on her plate to see if anyone had noticed.  
  
"Zoe, are you okay?" Kouji asked worriedly. Too bad, Kouji's already noticed her behaviors.  
  
She looked up and saw Kouji was staring at her with a concern face. Then, she stole a quick glimpse at Kouichi and he caught her was looking at him, so she quickly look back to Kouji, forcing a smile. "Oh, I just don't feel well. That's all."  
  
Kouji quickly got up form his seat and lifted Zoe up from her seat and let her sit on the couch. "Hang on, just sit here for a few more minutes, then I'll drive you home."  
  
Part of her wanted to reassure him, to tell him that she feels fine. But no words could move past the lump in her throat. It hurt inexpressibly to see that Kouichi wasn't even a bit worried about her and Kouji kept on pacing back and forth with a concern on his face. Maybe Kouichi hadn't appeared to remember her. Their time together had been forgotten, probably lost among all the other girls who had come along over the years. She had worried about nothing. "It's just as well," she said to herself. "It doesn't matter. It's better this way." But then again, does that matter to her? She cleared her thoughts and wished she could get out of here immediately.  
  
After Kouji dropped her of at home, Zoe went straight to the piano. Her parents weren't home. Alone, she sat for an hour playing music that usually had the power to soothe her. She finally gave up, went to her room, and rummaged through her closet for the box that held the treasured memorabilia she'd been collecting ever since the first grade. She found the ribbon from her first piano competition, when she was six, and ticket stubs from when she'd gone to New York with her parents to hear Richard Goode, one of the world's greatest classical pianists, play at Carnegie Hall.  
  
She dug out the manila envelope filled with keepsakes from that magic summer and examined each item tenderly-the torn ticket stubs from her movie dates with Kouji, a candy wrapper he'd discarded and she'd retrieved, photos of the two of them building a sand castle on the beach and playing in the pool. Her favorite was the one of them with their arms around each other that a passerby had snapped for them. Kouichi's short dark hair glinted in the sunlight, and Zoe's expression was one of pure joy.  
  
She thought back to the day they met. She had discovered a piano in one of the banquet rooms, so during her free time, she practiced. On that particular rainy afternoon, she looked up and saw Kouichi standing at the doorway, listening. She'd recognized him immediately.  
  
"Don't stop," he said. "It's beautiful."  
  
She felt tongue-tied.  
  
He came over and leaned his elbows on the top of the piano. "I'll bet you've played all your life."  
  
"Since I was four. I've always loved it." Just being in Kouichi's presence caused her hands to tremble on the keys.  
  
"You've got a got. Do you mind if I listen?"  
  
"I'm finished for today." She explained about her sitter job and how she was expected back in her room before dinner.  
  
"Will you play again tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, besides I have to practice everyday to be the best."  
  
His grin looked like warm honey. "Bet you'll make it . . . I don't know your name."  
  
"Zoe Mill," she said, using her first and middle names only.  
  
"I'm Kouichi. Until tomorrow, then."  
  
She smiled and left the room quickly, her heart banging against her chest.  
  
True to his promise, he came the next day, and the day after that, until they were seeing each other every day and then every free minute. By the end of her vacation job, Zoe had fallen madly, hopelessly in love with Kouichi Kimura, Kouji's only brother.  
  
Zoe never told anyone, not even her best friend, Joyce Moore, about her summer with Kouichi. Joyce would have spread it all over school at the beginning of sophomore year, and Zoe would have been the topic of gossip. Plus, a lot of people would never believer her in the first place, and she didn't want to be in the position of having to defend her story. Nor was it likely that she and Kouichi would ever cross paths again. It had simply been easier to keep it to her it to herself, to store the memories inside her special box, and inside her heart.  
The phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"I miss you," Kouji said.  
  
She laughed. "You just dropped me off."  
  
"Not true. That was hours ago. What are you doing?"  
  
Feeling guilty, she tucked the photo of herself and Kouichi back into the envelope. "I just finished piano practice. How about you and Kouichi?"  
  
"I'm fine and Kouichi wanted to take a walk so he left after he drove Sandra back to her house." Kouji replied. "I'm all alone now." He pretended to sniff.  
  
Zoe giggled. "Yeah right."  
  
"Listen," Kouji said, suddenly growing serious. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Zoe said sweetly. "Besides, it's really sweet of you to call me and I mean it."  
  
"Well, because I'm your boyfriend and I do care about you."  
  
Now she was guiltier.  
  
"Anyway," Kouji said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
But once she'd hung up, guilt grabbed her again. She'd been anything but honest with him. If she were honest, she'd have told him about her and Kouichi. Sooner or later, she might have to, because once they met again face to face, Kouichi might blurt out their shared history. Then again, he might not even remember it. Frankly, Zoe couldn't decide which would hut worse.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Coming!" Zoe called out, thinking that her parents are home. When she opened the door, her jaws dropped wide open.  
  
Kouichi was lounging against the wall in the hallway. Their gazes met. She froze. He straightened and stepped toward her. "I think we should talk, don't you, Zoe Mill?"  
  
"Maybe so," she said, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Did you know that when I got home that summer, I called all the people with the last name of Mill in the local phone book? There are four, just in case you're wondering, but none of them had ever heard of a Zoe."  
  
She felt hot and cold all over. "I-it's my middle name."  
  
"No lie?"  
  
His words stung. "No lie."  
  
"All I knew was that you were from this area, so I wondered why you made it hard for me to find you again. I went over things in my mind a hundred times, trying to figure out what I'd said or done that cause you to lie to me."  
  
"I never lied to you."  
  
Kouichi shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. "But you didn't tell me the whole truth either. How was I suppose to locate you when I never even knew your last name?"  
  
"I never thought I'd ever see you again." She felt hot wetness behind her eyes. 'Don't Cry,' she told herself silently.  
  
"Were you dating Kouji at the same time and just wanted to mess around behind is back? Were you afraid I might drop your name to him and spoil your cheating game?"  
  
"No! I didn't even know Kouji then. I would never cheat on him."  
  
"But you'll cheat one me." Kouichi crossed his arms. His dark blue eyes looked cold. "You are dating my brother. Didn't you think we'd eventually run into each other somewhere along the way?"  
  
"I - I wasn't sure you'd even remember me."  
  
"You're not so forgettable, Zoe."  
  
Tears welled in her eyes. "I - I didn't believe you could care about me. You could have any girl -"  
  
"I didn't want just any girl." He paused, and then he took her hands. "I just want you."  
  
She had dreamed of him to say such things to her. "But what about Kouji and Sandra?"  
  
"We'll just have to keep it a secret." Then he looked at her. "Don't you want us to be together?"  
  
"Yes, but -"  
  
"Say no more." Kouichi interrupted her. Then he leaned closer to her and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
When they pulled back, Kouichi just ran away.  
  
'I want to be with you, Kouichi. But also love Kouji. I'm feeling very guilty right now. I don't know what to do.'  
  
2 hours later when her parents have returned, she played the piano. Non-stop.  
  
"Don't wear out the keys," her mother said, passing through the living room.  
  
Zoe turned on the piano bench. "Most mothers are begging their kids to practice. I didn't mean to annoy you."  
  
"Whoa. I never said you were annoying me. I was just wondering why you were driving yourself today. Did you and Kouji have a fight?"  
  
"Kouji and I are fine."  
  
"Okay, just keep playing. Pretend I never interrupted."  
  
Zoe shook her head. "I'm finished." She head up the stairs to her bedroom. She felt anxious and tense. Since her conversation with Kouichi, her mind had been in turmoil, her insides in a knot. She still adored him; the old feelings hadn't changed. Except now she was Kouji's girl.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Tonight was really horrible. I met Kouichi, Kouji's brother. He didn't even give up on me at all! I was shocked. Both brothers whom I love. Today, Kouichi asked me to go back with him, without telling Sandra and Kouji. I mean, we're SNEAKING behind their backs. I don't want to hurt neither of the, but I finally made my decision, I want to go back with Kouichi. Sorry Sandra and Kouji, Kouichi meant a lot to me. I can't give up on him. I'm really sorry Kouji. I felt very guilty of all the things I've said to you. We'll tell Kouji and Sandra later.  
  
Kouichi's POV  
  
I don't know why I wanted to go back with her; I know my feelings for her didn't changed at all. But I still care about Sandra. Ever since the day I gave up finding you, I was depressed and I didn't even eat for 3 days. It was Sandra who cheered me up, stand by my side, and help me searched for her. She hasn't slept for 2 days just to search for Zoe. I know deep inside that I cared Sandra more than Zoe. But Zoe is my first love. I can't give up on her. But Sandra is really helpful, she showed me that Zoe is only your summer love and she told me to move on. I really did listen to her, but now that I returned, I'm feeling very guilty. I'm feeling very sorry to Sandra and Kouji. I don't want to sneak behind Kouji and Sandra's back. But I've finally made my decision, I want to go back with Zoe, eventhough I have betrayed my only brother. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Well, first of all, I lived in Toronto. So I think you've already heard the news about the terrorist cut off all of our electricity in Toronto, Ottawa, and New York (I think). So I can't use the computer no more, but anyways, thank you for your reviews. I really appreciated. Thanks to Akino Matoumiken, Meeko Melodie, Lina567, Lily, Peace, lil-shorty-300, Koujis-Girl, Tama-cue, Sea Shell 5.0, WindPrincess1, Dragons star, HOPE, YUNA, tina, lilchica, and Dark Magician. (If your pen name is not mentioned, please tell me) I really appreciated for your comments. Well, let's get this chapter started, shall we?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hello?" Zoe said, picking up the phone the next morning.  
  
"Hey Zoe, it's me."  
  
"Kouji?" Zoe was surprised. Why is he calling her so early?  
  
"Hey listen, Kouichi and I are having B-B-Q today after school. So I was wondering if you could come."  
  
Zoe thought for a minute. I can't do that, I'll hurt Kouichi if I have to do all those mushy stuff with Kouji in front of Kouichi. What am I saying? I fell like a total loser. I've already hurt both men who I really love. I'm in such a big mess.  
  
"Zoe? Are you going or not?"  
  
"I-I can't go, cause I -um," Zoe trembled. "I-um, have to study."  
  
"The BBQ won't last long."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Hey what's wrong" you haven't been yourself lately."  
  
"Nothing's worn. I've just got a big test this week I need to study for."  
  
"You're not getting tired of us, are you?"  
  
From the tone of Kouji's voice, Zoe knew that he was hurt. Suddenly, anger came up to her. "Why would you ask me that? Why are you so insecure? I have a test. Can't I be thinking about something besides us all the time?"  
  
"Low blow," he said. "I guess because I think about you all the time, I want you to think about me all the time too. But you've got a point. It's not fair and I'm a jerk and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
He sounded so appealingly pathetic that she had to smile. "I should be the one who's apologizing. It's not your fault."  
  
"I guess that ever since Kouichi came, I've tried to make what's the best for him- to make him happy. He never smiled before, not even Sandra could make him smile. When he came back last night, he was jumping everywhere, laughing and smiling. I tried to ask him, but he won't answer me."  
  
Zoe felt relieved. At least he didn't spill it out.  
  
"Whatever that thing made him smile, I'll so anything to make him smile again."  
  
"Even if you'll give up on me?" Zoe mumbled to herself.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I think it's really sweet of you."  
  
"Well, he's my only brother. So I'll understand if you didn't wanna come. Kouichi really wanted you to be there."  
  
Did he say that Kouichi wanted her to be there?" Zoe asked her herself. This is her chance to get close to Kouichi since Sandra's not going to be there. "On second thought, maybe I'll come."  
  
"What made you say that?"  
  
"Oh, um. Since your brother wanted me to come. Then I can't disappoint him or he'll be sad again."  
  
"Right. So I'll see you at school today?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too!" Zoe then hung up the phone. Wait a minute, why did she say those three words so easily. She should be in love with Kouichi, not Kouji.  
  
When she walked out of the door to school, her dad suddenly called out. "Honey, can you please pick up the newspaper for me outside the door?"  
  
"Sure dad!" She called out, then she bent down and grabbed the newspaper and turned back to give it to him.  
  
"Thanks sweetie," her dad said. "Have a great day!"  
  
"Bye dad, you too!" Zoe waved goodbye. Just as she turned around the corner of her house, a long light brown hair girl popped up to her.  
  
Zoe shrieked. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Zoe said, and then she studied her face carefully. "Hey, I know you! You're the-"  
  
The girl seemed to be in a hurry. "Well, no time to explain, just hide me! Fast!"  
  
Zoe looked around and saw a patch of bushes sitting in front of their house. "You can hide in there," she pointed.  
  
"Thanks," the girl said quickly. Then she jumped into the bushes. "Don't tell anyone where I am."  
  
Then, Zoe saw a man with black suite and a pair of black sunglasses. He ran up to her and said, "Did you see a girl about your height, long light-brown hair wearing light green top with a jean?"  
  
So, that must be the man who was chasing after the girl. "Um, I think she went that way." She pointed to her finger to the left.  
  
"Thanks," then the man ran off to the left.  
  
"Okay, you can come out now." Zoe called out.  
  
The girl came out of the bushes. "Hey, thanks."  
  
"No problem. Are you going to school?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know you."  
  
"Then, can you explain it to me what happened while we're walking?"  
  
"Sure, besides, it's really smart of you that you lead him to the garbage dump." The girl laughed.  
  
Zoe snickered. "No problem."  
  
"Oh, I haven't introduced myself." The girl said, taking out of her hand. "My name is Chloe. Nice to meet you."  
  
Zoe shook her hand. "My name is Zoe. Nice to meet you too." Then they slowly turned to the right and heading to school. Chloe explained to her why that man is chasing after her. Zoe can see that her bright blue-green eyes light up every second. She's very pretty, Zoe thought.  
  
"Well, the man you just saw was my body guard." Chloe explained. "I came form a very rich family."  
  
"I can see that." Zoe smiled.  
  
Chloe smiled back. "I hate my life, it's like I don't have any freedom at all. The bodyguards follow around me everytime."  
  
"That's just not right." Zoe said.  
  
"I know." Chloe said sadly.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I was wondering, if you can give me a spear room for me to live in and I'll do anything . . . please?" Chloe begged.  
  
"Well," Zoe thought for a moment. "I don't really have any rooms left, but I know someone who have extra rooms left."  
  
"Who?" Chloe said impatiently.  
  
"You'll see." Zoe smiled. Then, she grabbed her hands and pulled her to walk faster. "Come one, we'll be late if we don't walk faster."  
  
At the school . . .  
  
"Okay, Chloe." Zoe said when they finally arrived at school. "Meet me here in five minutes."  
  
"Sure, thank you for helping me. You're my greatest friend I've ever got!" Chloe hugged her.  
  
"No problem." Zoe pulled back. "Besides, what friends are for? Now let me get my friend and I'll meet you right here in five minutes."  
  
"Sure, see ya." Chloe waved. Then they went on their separated ways.  
  
"Hey Zoe!" Kouji called out.  
  
Zoe shrieked. "Don't even try to sneak on me like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Zoe had to admit that he looks cute when he apologizes. "Sorry, I shouldn't have yell at you, I guess I was a little side tracked."  
  
"Will you hold my hand?" Kouji looked winsomely optimistic.  
  
"Not now, I have to get Takuya." Zoe said with some irritation growing inside of her.  
  
"How about just 5 seconds? Please?" Kouji begged with the glittering eyes of his.  
  
"Maybe." Her irritation melted. She just couldn't stay mad at him.  
  
"Will you let me kiss you?"  
  
"Don't push your luck."  
  
He dipped his head, kissed her quickly on the mouth, and then bounced off. "Too late," he called. "The kissing bandito strikes again." He then ran off.  
  
Zoe somehow felt that she wanted to hug him longer. "Kouji, wait!"  
  
Kouji turned back. "Yes?"  
  
Zoe caught up to him. "Since you stole a kiss from me, I'm gonna steal a hug form you." Then she pulled him closer and dive her head straight to his chest. Somehow, she felt the pain she was having was all gone. She felt so comfortable in Kouji's arms.  
  
Zoe pulled back. "Well, see ya after school!" Then, she leaned forward, tipping her hoes for a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
"See ya!" Kouji said, then he walked away.  
  
"Zoe?" Somebody called out.  
  
Zoe gulped. She turned around, and it was Kouichi. His face was red.  
  
"Uh, hi Kouichi." Zoe gave him a quick hug.  
  
Kouichi's face turned back to normal. "I'm sorry. You have the every right to so that, so Kouji wouldn't be suspect anything."  
  
"Eh, yeah." Zoe said nervously. She knew that she just kissed Kouji wasn't even acting at all! It was this feeling she still have with Kouji. She really felt comfortable with him. She can speak what's on her mind when she's with him. But she got all tongue-tied and nervousness growing inside of her when she's with Kouichi.  
  
"So, are you going to the BBQ?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Sure of course!" Zoe said nervously, she doesn't feel any comfort at all.  
  
"Great," Kouichi smiled. He then leaned forward and kissed her lips.  
  
Zoe felt very uncomfortable at all. She felt like he's a stranger to her. So she pulled away. "Um, I have to go and get Takuya now, bye." Without hearing his response, she quickly ran away.  
  
Whew! That was close.  
  
Kouichi's POV  
  
I don't get why she was avoiding me. I mean, I've got to admit, I really feel happy when I'm around Sandra. I always tell her everything, even my daily routine in the morning. She shared a great time with me. Now that I'm back with Zoe, I don't feel like telling her everything. And I felt bad kissing Zoe. I mean, I cheated on Sandra! Oh well, I think we need to give ourselves some free space to accept each other. Sandra will just have to wait. Maybe that Zoe doesn't like me no more.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Zoe felt very guilty. She watched as Kouichi walked out of the hallway. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through the next few days, but she would. And she would do everything in her power not to hurt Kouji, unwittingly caught between two people who loved him and who, because of him, could never be together again.  
  
"Uh Zoe?" Chloe patted on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" Zoe asked without looking at her.  
  
"Where's your friend?"  
  
Zoe was too busy thinking about Kouji and Kouichi that she almost forgot about the whole Chloe thing. "Oh right, let's go and get him right now."  
  
"Him?" Chloe stopped. "You mean, he's a guy?"  
  
"Don't worry." Zoe assured. "He's a nice guy. I swear he won't do anything bad."  
  
"Okay," Chloe said. "I trust you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Hey Zoe?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't call me nosy or anything, but I just saw two guys kissed you. So I was thinking you should tell me something."  
  
Zoe paused. "Um. . ."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I shouldn't have butt in your business." Chloe quickly said.  
  
"No, it's okay." Zoe took a deep breath and explained everything that's going on with Kouichi, Kouji, and her to Chloe. "So please, don't ell anyone about this."  
  
"No problem." Chloe patted on her arms. "But who will you choose?"  
  
"I don't know, that's the problem." Zoe said sadly.  
  
"Well, you should listen to your heart." Chloe continued. "Because your heart will have the right answer for you."  
  
"Thanks, you must have been experienced it before." Zoe smiled. "I bet you have lots of boyfriends over the past few years."  
  
"Actually, I have none."  
  
"But you're pretty. There must be a lot of guys ask you out."  
  
"They did, but I rejected them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my heart told me that they weren't the right guys for me." "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find one someday." Zoe assured her.  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Hey, he's coming!" Zoe asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That one." Zoe pointed to Takuya, and then she called out. "Takuya!"  
  
Takuya turned back and saw Zoe was there, so he quickly ran toward her. "Hey Z."  
  
"Listen, I know that you have one extra room left in your new house." Zoe said. "So I was wondering if my friend here," She put her hands on Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe can move in your apartment."  
  
"Her?" Takuya called out. "Why?"  
  
"Please Takuya, I really need to live in your house." Chloe begged. "I'll do anything for you."  
  
"Anything?" Takuya asked, as if he has some sort of evil plan on his min. "Since I hate cleaning up, maybe you can clean up for me everyday!"  
  
"Takuya!" Zoe called out.  
  
"No, it's okay." Chloe patted on her shoulder. "I can handle it."  
  
"But you don't know how messy his house is!" Zoe said. "It's like a garbage dump!"  
  
"Well, it's not that bad," Takuya protested. "Anyway, the offer is here. It's your choice!"  
  
"Fine." Chloe said with a challenging tone. "Start today after school."  
  
"Sure." Takuya said.  
  
"So, how's doing with you and Joyce?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Joyce?" Chloe repeated.  
  
"She's his crush." Zoe said, then they both giggled.  
  
"Hey! It's not funny!" Takuya said. "Besides, we're doing fine right now." Then, he looked at Chloe. "So after school, start cleaning."  
  
"Fine."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^ So how bout it? I know this chapter is kind of suck but I promised you that the next chapter is going to be exciting!!!!! Please R+R. I really need you guy's comments. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people, wut's up? Sorry I haven't update as soon as possible, because I'm kinda busy with my 'Summer homework' My mom made me do it _ Well, anyways, thank you for all of your comments. I really appreciate it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Chloe's POV  
  
"Oh my god!" Chloe choked once she entered Takuya's house. "It's like a garbage dump here. Zoe's right!"  
  
"So that's why you're here to clean this mess up." Takuya said without looking in her eyes. "You're lucky that you don't have to pay the rent. All I'm asking is that you have to do a little housework for me. It's that too much to ask?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "But it's gonna take me forever to clean it up." Then she bent down and grabbed the left over pizza on the floor. "What is this doing here, you should put this in the garbage."  
  
"Well, I don't have time for that!" Takuya defended. "Besides, it's my house anyway."  
  
Chloe threw the pizza into the garbage can and threw her hands up. "Whatever, just tell me where my room is and I'll clean it up when I'm finish doing my homework."  
  
"Okay, whatever." Takuya said. Then he stepped over some clothes and went inside his room.  
  
"Wait!" Chloe called out. "Where's my room?"  
  
"Your left side!" Takuya called out and then he shut his door.  
  
"Oh well," Chloe mumbled to herself. "Guess this place needs a new makeover."  
  
Zoe's POV  
  
"You ready?" Kouji asked. "Did you put on your seatbelts?"  
  
Zoe clicked her seatbelt. "Everything is a go."  
  
Kouji smiled. "I never seen you this excited before."  
  
She felt her face redden. "Really? How did you know?"  
  
"It's a secret! I can't tell you." Kouji said cheerfully.  
  
She tangled her fingers in her hair and giggled. "Oh, I'll make you tell me someday. Just watch, Minamoto."  
  
Then. Kouji drove out of the parking lot. "Come on, Kouichi is waiting for us."  
  
Just hearing the sound of Kouichi's name in Kouji's soft, throaty voice made Zoe shivered.  
  
I shouldn't have come here in the first place. Now I have to face two men who I both love the most. What a mess I've gotten myself into!  
  
"Hey bro," Kouji greeted Kouichi as Zoe and him entered his backyard, holding hands together.  
  
"Hey," Kouichi said, then he started down and saw that they were holding hands. "Come back so soon?"  
  
When Zoe noticed that Kouichi saw them holding hands, she quickly pulled away. She was relieved that Kouji hasn't noticed. "Hey Kouichi." She gave out a nervous smile. "Where's Sandra today?" Oh, I shouldn't have said that!  
  
Kouichi's face grew sullen, his smile disappeared. "Oh, she said that she didn't feel well."  
  
Kouji looked at both of them. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Y-eah, s-sure!" They both said, then they stared at each other with a nervous look  
  
Kouji said with a puzzled look. "O-kay. Anyways, let's get it started."  
  
"Uh, Zoe?" Kouichi asked.  
  
Zoe's heart pounded. "Y-yes?"  
  
"I bought a new piano few days ago and it's here now, so I want you to play it for me while Kouji and I get the food ready." Then he pointed to the left. "The piano is under those covers. I'd like to here you play, Zoe."  
  
She felt her face redden and tried to avoid his eye contact. Why didn't Kouichi back off and stop baiting her. She stood up form her chair. "Sure. I can do that."  
  
Kouji sprang up beside her. "You're really going to be impressed, Kouichi."  
  
Then, Kouichi pulled him down on the chair. "We're going to prepare the food."  
  
"Right." Kouji laughed.  
  
As Zoe walked toward the piano, she stole a quick glimpse at Kouichi, then started to uncover the covers on the piano.  
  
Zoe sat at the piano, determined to focus on the music and not her anger. She ran the scales and was surprised to hear that the instrument was tuned. "Any requests?" She asked, looking Kouichi in the face for the first time this evening.  
  
"How about the 'Moonlight Sonata?"  
  
She stiffened. That was the piece she was playing when he'd first met her. "Beethoven called it 'Sonata quasi una fantasia,'" Zoe said. "He wrote it in 1801 when he learned he might be going deaf. Is that the piece you mean?"  
  
"She knows everything," Kouji whispered to Kouichi, obviously pleased by Zoe's quick response and through knowledge of classical music.  
  
"That's the piece," Kouichi said.  
  
"You shock me, Kouichi. I thought you only listened to heavy metal and rock," Kouji kidded.  
  
"I developed a taste for classical a few summers ago. I just never told you."  
  
Zoe struck the keys, pullin gthe melody out of her mind and fingers and pouring it into the new piano. Instantly the music filled around everywhere, swept the air with its haunting notes. Soon she forgot everything except the magic of Beethoven's wonderful melody. She played it start to finish, and when the final notes faded into silence, she heard the sound of applause behind her. She turned and was shocked to see Kouichi and Kouji applauded. Of course Kouji applauded the loudest.  
  
"What a give you have," Kouichi said as if he already known.  
  
Zoe was seething, but she stared down, refusing to meet Kouichi's eyes while Kouji told him about her goal about playing at Carnegie Hall. He alrealy knows, she thought, wishing Kouji would drop her as a topic of conversation.  
  
"I'll buy a ticket." Kouichi said.  
  
Zoe smiled. "Thanks," She felt good to have her work enjoyed. Isn't that what she'd always wanted? To play concerts and have people appreciate beautiful classical music?"  
  
Kouji came up to her and hugged her. "Thank you." Over his shoulder, she saw Kouichi staring at them. She closed her eyes, wishing that the brothers could trade places, knowing it would never happen.  
  
She then pulled back and smiled at Kouji. "Let's get the food started. Shall we?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Kouichi said, flashing a smile to her when Kouji wasn't looking.  
  
Zoe felt irritating again.  
  
Back at Takuya's house . . .  
  
"Okay," Chloe said annoyingly. "I cannot eat like this."  
  
"Like what?" Takuya turned back and stared at Chloe. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "We are sitting on the kitchen counter here." She pointed out. "And I have to look at your back everytime when I tried to look up. You're facing in front of me with your back. How am I supposed to eat like this?"  
  
Takuya shrugged. "But it's better not to face anyone than facing you. Besides, I don't have to face anyone before you moved in."  
  
"Well, at least can you buy a table?" Chloe said, feeling her skin heat up to boiling.  
  
Takuya ignored her madness. "I don't use the table that much. Besides, it cost much and it take up a lot of room."  
  
Chloe threw her hands up. She wanted to say something, but no words came out.  
  
"Besides, if I face front, then my legs aren't comfortable," Takuya continued. "I don't want to face you so I have no choice but to face sideway."  
  
"Then, since tomorrow is Saturday." Chloe said with her normal voice. "We'll go shopping to buy us a table and some food."  
  
"Why food?" Takuya was puzzled. "Aren't there enough food?"  
  
"Well duh!" Chloe said. "All you have is instant noodles. I can't even make dinners with. Besides, don't you grow tired of that?"  
  
"Whatever." Takuya said. "As long as you're paying."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm gonna sleep now."  
  
"Sure. I'll clean this mess when I'm done finishing cleaning the dishes." Chloe called out. "Tomorrow ten'o clock!"  
  
Chloe's POV  
  
UH! I just can't stand to be with someone like Takuya. He's messy, irresponsible, and . . . and . . . I don't know how to describe him. He's so, ick! Right now, I have to clean his mess. I don't know how long it's gonna take me, but I'm glad I'm helping one of Zoe's friend. I really should thank him for giving a room for me to live, so I shouldn't be complaining about his mess, right?  
  
Takuya's POV  
  
Chloe is just so ick! I mean why would she care about how my house looks like? I guess living with a girl like her wasn't going to be easy. I hope Joyce isn't like that. Oh Joyce, I just hope that you and Chloe could switch places now, if that's ever gonna happen. Because I can't spend another minute hearing Chloe complaining about my stuff. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Zoe's POV  
  
She had got to admit, Kouichi was making her pretty mad this evening. Why did he have to force her to remember their past? It's not like she forgot about it or anything. Besides, Kouji must have been suspecting us. He's already suspected about Kouichi listening to classical music.  
  
"Zoe?" Kouji asked.  
  
It suddenly startled her. "Huh?" She blinked a few times, try to face back to reality.  
  
"Listen, I can't take you back home. I'm sorry." Kouji apologized.  
  
"It's okay, I mean I can take the bus back by myself." Zoe said, patting on his shoulders with a sweet smile.  
  
Kouji grabbed her hands. "No, it's not safe."  
  
Zoe rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm almost 18. I can take care of myself."  
  
"No, I won't let you go alone." Kouji demanded.  
  
Zoe sighed. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"  
  
Kouji's smiled appeared on his face again. "Kouichi will drive you home." Then he turned to look at Kouichi. "Will you?"  
  
Kouichi nodded. "Sure."  
  
A shiver shot up her spine. This experience was surreal. She gulped with a scare look on her face. "Kouichi?" Then she turned around and look at him, and he flashed her a don't-you-worry look.  
  
"Is there any problem with that?" Kouji asked.  
  
"No, no, no!" Zoe said quickly, forcing a quick smile to him. "Kouichi is fine!"  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Kouichi called out. Then he went toward his car and got in.  
  
Kouji scooted over and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Goodbye, Zoe."  
  
Zoe snuggled into him, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. She felt very comfortable, so she squeezed his neck with her hands tightly.  
  
"Ow, you're choking me." Kouji joked.  
  
"Just for a second, please?" Zoe begged, squeezing him tighter.  
  
Kouji didn't say anything.  
  
Then, she looked over his shoulder and saw Kouichi staring at them. So she let go.  
  
"Bye," She said, and she ran over to Kouichi's car and got in.  
  
Once she got into the car, Kouichi suddenly said, "Before I take you home, I want to take you somewhere."  
  
"Where?" Zoe asked.  
  
"You'll see." Kouichi said. Then he drove out of Kouji's apartment. Behind it, Zoe could see that Kouji was waving to say goodbye with or without a smile, which Zoe couldn't tell, because they're so far away.  
  
The car pulled on top of the cliff.  
  
Zoe was quite surprised. "We're here?"  
  
Kouichi took her hand. "I want to show you something that nobody has ever seen before."  
  
The beauty of the setting took her breath away, made her ache for all the autumns she didn't have with him.  
  
Zoe squeezed his hands tightly. "I'm kinda scare of heights, Kouichi. Let's go home."  
  
"Wait," Kouichi said, then he turned around and stared straight into her eyes. "I felt I should say I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving you a hard time ever time I saw you. I haven't been very nice to you, and that's not right."  
  
"No, you haven't," she said. "You made me pretty mad at you tonight."  
  
"I figure I did. No excuses except it was a real shock to walk in Kouji's house that day and discover that one girl I'd always wanted to meet up with again was dating my brother."  
  
There was no word coming out of her mouth, except staring at him.  
  
"I know I'm being mean and selfish, especially to Kouji." He continued. "I love my brother too. And you and I understand his demons. When I go back home, he can have you. So I'm not asking you to choose between us."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Whenever you're able, whenever you can, come to me. Or I'll come to you. I know I'm asking a lot. I know you'll be taking a risk. And I know it isn't fair to put this kind of pressure on you, but I can't help it. I don't have a lot of time here, and I want to spend as much of it as I can with you. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Zoe felt her heart jumping so fast. She never had any decision like this. But she can't help it either. She nodded. "All right."  
  
Kouichi smiled, "Thanks." Then he gathered her into his arm. "Thanks for understanding this. We all know that we don't want to hurt Kouji and Sandra here."  
  
Zoe lifted her head. "Can you answer this question for me?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who do you love most? Me or Sandra?"  
  
Kouichi looked up, without any expression on his face. "The sunset, isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah," Zoe said dreamily. Suddenly, she felt that their face was inch apart. He leaned closer and laced his hand through her silky hair. He pressed his lips on hers. He held them there for a second, shutting out the sound of the birds and the nature sound.  
  
Zoe pulled back, then she laid her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, Zoe felt that someone was watching them, so she quickly turned back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Someone's watching us," she said cautiously. "I can feel it."  
  
"Maybe it's just some people passed by." Kouichi said, then he stood up. "Come on, let's get you home."  
  
"You still haven't answer my question yet."  
  
"Talk later, alright?" Kouichi said coldly.  
  
Zoe knew that he's trying to avoid the question.  
  
ZOE'S POV  
  
I don't get it, all he have to say is, either Sandra or me. How was it hard to answer? Maybe he still loves Sandra more deeply than I thought. But that's impossible.  
  
KOUICHI'S POV  
  
Why can't I say it? Why can't I say that I love Zoe? Everytime when I tried to say it, I kept on thinking about Sandra. The truth is, I still love Sandra, but I can't give up on Zoe. It's like my heart just stopped me from saying it to Zoe. I think that my heart is trying to tell me to think it over again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Good? Thank you for all those readers who read my story. I really appreciated. I have to end here now, I'll be updating in probably in a week. So bye!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people, the chapter is up!!!!! I really appreciate you guys sending me reviews. I love you guys!!!!!! (not that way, but n e ways, you know what I mean) So here is the story, please Read and Review.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Next Morning . . .  
  
Chloe's POV  
  
"Wake up!" Chloe shouted to Takuya.  
  
"Aaah!" Takuya suddenly jumped up from his bed. Then he scratched his head. "What are you, trying to kill me?"  
  
"Yes," Chloe said, crossed her arms. "If you're not waking up the next five minutes, I will kill you."  
  
"Besides, can't you knock first?" Takuya said sleepily. "I was having a nice dream."  
  
"I did," Chloe protested. "But you were having a 'nice dream' so you didn't heard it. Man, you sleep like a pig."  
  
"Okay, you win." Takuya threw his hands up. "I'll go brush my teeth. Wait for five more minutes."  
  
Chloe smiled at him. "Good, now let's go." She pushed him out of his room.  
  
Once Takuya went inside the living room, he was amazed at his house is so clean. "Wow, how long did you take you to do this?"  
  
"Well, I woke up at 6:30 AM and finished cleaning at 9:30 AM." Chloe yawned. "I promised I would clean it up for you, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but you're sleepy now. Let's just cancel the plans for today." Takuya said.  
  
"No, nothing will change the plan. If you want Joyce to like you, then you have to do it." Chloe protested with a yawn.  
  
"Okay, then you should take a little nap, I'll call you when I'm done. Just sleep on my bed for five minutes."  
  
"Fine." Then she dive into his bed and went straight to sleep.  
  
Takuya walked closer to her and put on his blanket on her. Then he shook his head with a smile and went into the bathroom.  
  
Takuya's POV  
  
Crazy little girl, I should say.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Aaah!" Takuya shouted, holding his toothpaste and rushed into his room and gave Chloe a few soft slaps on her face. "Wake up, Chloe."  
  
Chloe slowly opened her eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"Where's all my toothpaste?" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Your pots and pans are so dirty," she said innocently. "So I used up all your toothpaste to wash the pans for you." Then she held up her fingers. "I washed for few hours and my fingers are all crumbly."  
  
"But can you use something else better than my toothpaste?" Takuya asked.  
  
"No, the toothpaste is the best for cleaning the dirty pots like yours." Chloe said. "Don't worry, we'll buy another one."  
  
Takuya groaned. He had got to admit, her innocence couldn't made him stay mad at her. "Well, now my mouth stinks so bad." The he exhaled in front of her.  
  
Chloe covered her nose. "It really stinks. Get out of here."  
  
"Since you used up my toothpaste, this is what you get." Then Takuya exhaled some more of his breath closely in front of Chloe.  
  
She screamed with laughter. "Leave me alone!" Then, she ran in her room and locked the door. "Call me when you're ready!"  
  
Takuya felt very proud of what he had done. This is the revenge for messing up with my toothpaste.  
  
Few minutes later . . .  
  
"I'm ready!" Takuya knocked on her door.  
  
Then, the door slightly opened. Chloe was doing a catwalk. She was wearing a cute light pink top with white pants, and a pair of sunglasses.  
  
Takuya's mouth dropped wide open. "Why do you have to dress up like this?"  
  
Chloe frowned. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." She said, shaking her head. "Boys, they never know anything."  
  
"What do you mean?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Well, every girls like to dress very pretty to go to the mall." Chloe said, then she gave a wink to him. "Even Joyce!"  
  
Takuya is still puzzled.  
  
Then, Chloe pulled him out of the house. "Now, come one. We got a date to catch."  
  
"Hey!" Takuya protested. "Who said I was going on a date with you?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's just a saying. Who wants to date a guy like you?"  
  
"Well, why would I want to like a girl like you?" Takuya argued back. "I bet Joyce is not like you at all. She's beautiful, smart, gorgeous . . ."  
  
"Whatever," Chloe sighed. Then she turned back. "Now let's go before it's too late!"  
  
"Okay," Takuya said annoyingly. "Sheesh."  
  
At the mall . . .  
  
"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Picking out some cookies, why?" Takuya asked.  
  
"You don't just go to a grocery stores and picking out stuff. I'll show you how to buy groceries in rich people's ways." Then, she used two hands and grabbed as much as the boxes of cookies as she could and put it in her shopping cart. Then, she clapped her hands together. "This is how you buy groceries." She pushed the shopping cart at a corner and grabbed as much as the junk food as possible.  
  
Takuya sent her a blank look. Then he caught up to her. "Why do you need so much?" Then, he noticed that Chloe wasn't listening to her at all. She was staring at a little basket full of male's boxers(for those who doesn't know what it is, it is kind of like a pair of short that is like a underwear).  
Chloe looked up and saw Takuya was standing beside her. She gave him a warm smile which Takuya felt his cheeks grew warm and held up a pack of boxers. "Ever consider of these?"  
  
Takuya's cheeks grew redder and redder. "Why are you buying these for me? Guys buy their own stuff." He protested.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Why are you being so embarrassed?" Chloe still held up the boxers. "Well, since all you have is triangle underwear . . ." Chloe laughed.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing funny about that!" He protested. "Besides I don't need these dumb stuff."  
  
Chloe put them back. "Okay, it's just a suggestion, I thought you'll look good on that!" Then she walked away and turned at the corner.  
  
When Takuya saw that she's gone, he quickly grabbed a few packs of boxers and snug it beneath all the food in the shopping cart. Then he quickly caught up to her and asks, "So what do we still need?"  
  
"Now that we're got everything we need," Chloe continued. "Let's go."  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Takuya shouted. "Finally, I'm exhausted from all the walking."  
  
"'What? Is only two hours," she said. "I can't believe you."  
  
Suddenly, Takuya saw a girl with long blond hair. He knows who she is. He quickly ran to her.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" She shouted, then she ran after him.  
  
Takuya's POV  
  
As he slowly walked toward the girl, he was panicking. "Joyce? Is that you?"  
  
"Takuya?" Joyce called out.  
  
Takuya was right, it is Joyce. "Why are you crying?"  
  
She ran toward him and threw her arms over Takuya's shoulders. The feeling of being pressed against a warm body was so comforting. Had he not been in a public place, Takuya wouldn't have to let go.  
  
After a while, he finally let go of her. "Tell me, Joyce. What's going on?"  
  
Suddenly, he heard Chloe's voice screaming at him.  
  
"He why didn't you wait of me and . . ." Chloe shouted, when she saw a girl Takuya was hugging with, she stopped. Could it be?  
  
Chloe's POV  
  
The girl slowly turned to her and gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"I'm sorry for budging in like that . . .eh . . ." Chloe said.  
  
"My name is Joyce."  
  
". . . Joyce, I'm really sorry." She apologized. Then, she glanced over and saw Takuya shot her a "please-go-away" look. She nodded. "Eh Takuya, can I have my shopping bags back?"  
  
Takuya gave his rest of the shopping bags to Chloe.  
  
"Thanks," Chloe said. Then she glanced back at Joyce and gave her a friendly smile. "Well, got to go." Then, she walked away to the exit.  
  
Okay, I definitely showed up at the wrong time when I wasn't supposed to. Takuya is gonna kill me for this. Oh well, better get back home, because I'm exhausted form carrying all those groceries.  
  
Takuya's POV  
  
"So, is that your girlfriend?" Joyce asked curiously.  
  
"No-o, what made you say that?" Takuya said nervously.  
  
"Well, by the way you two are shopping together," Joyce said with a smile. "Obviously you two are dating."  
  
"No, we're not dating." Takuya protested. "She just moved into my apartment because there were a lot of bodyguards who were after her and she needed a place to stay, so Zoe got her to come over here." Takuya quickly explained. "We used to argue everytime."  
  
Joyce laughed. "If you don't like her, then I think there'll be a lot of guys who'll be after her. She's so pretty. It's such a waste."  
  
Takuya shrugged. "Yeah well, I'm not interested in her." Then, he grabbed Joyce's hand. "Come on, let's go somewhere and talk about your problem."  
  
"Okay," Joyce said sadly.  
  
Then together, they walked out of the mall.  
  
Takuya drove her to the beach and they sat together on the sand, their feet were splashed by the waves.  
  
"So what happened?" Takuya asked.  
  
Her smile faded. "It's about Jake,"  
  
"What happened to him? Did he dump you?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Eh, not exactly." Joyce said. "See, before he was with a gang of bad people, but now he quit. Lately, there's a murder case that involved with those gang of people. The gangs must have frame him and now the police don't believe anything he says. I know he didn't do it but nobody believes him. I felt really scared right now. I'm scared that the gang will get him and me."  
  
Okay, Takuya. This is your chance to tell her. Be brave, Takuya. Take a deep breath. He took her hands.  
  
She looked straight at him and he felt his heart race crazily. "Everything sure changed."  
  
"But you still have me." He said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Remember that I told you that I wasn't interested in Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah . . ." She looked down.  
  
"Sure everything changed, but not my heart." Takuya whispered. "My feelings for you will never chance." Then he took her hand. "I want you to be with me, I'll protect you. I can give up everything, but just want you to return to my heart."  
  
Joyce's POV  
  
Her lips curved at the corners into a smile. This was the most touching and supportive she'd heard Takuya in a long time. It was perfect.  
  
Tears begin to tremble down from her eyes. It blurred her visions. Takuya wiped it away with his hands. Then he gathered Joyce in his arms, pressing her head to his chest.  
  
"Oh Takuya," Joyce said, squeezed him tightly.  
  
He pulled away. "You want to come to my house for dinner?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Then, Takuya got out his cell phone and begin to dial his house number.  
  
Chloe's POV  
  
The phone rang and she quickly grabbed it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's me, Takuya?"  
  
"Hey, how's it going between you two?"  
  
"Terrific. Listen, are you preparing dinner right now?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Good, just make one extra one for Joyce, okay?"  
  
"You two . . .?" Chloe smiled. "Okay, bye." Then she hung up the phone.  
  
I'm really happy for you, Takuya. Really. 


	9. Chapter 9

************************************************************************Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't update for like, 6 months? This is because I'm in grade 8 now, and my mom won't let me write this anymore until Christmas break. I am so sorry!!!! Hope you can forgive me. Anyway, let's get this chapter started. Shall we? ************************************************************************Chap ter 9  
  
Takuya's house . . . .  
  
The doorbell rang; Chloe rushed over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Joyce and Takuya.  
  
"Hey Joyce." Takuya said.  
  
"Hey Takuya. Hey Joyce," Chloe greeted them. "Back so soon?"  
  
"Hey Chloe," Joyce smiled. Then she looked around the house. "Nice, very neat."  
  
Takuya laughed nervously.  
  
"I just gave this house a new makeover." Chloe said proudly. "Before, the floor looks like a garbage dump here. It was really messy."  
  
Joyce giggled.  
  
"Hey, I don't think it's that bad for a guy like me." Takuya protested. "Only you girls like to keep it so clean."  
  
"Joyce, if you don't mind," Chloe said seriously. "I'm gonna get Takuya over the kitchen to show him around and explain some new rules on how to keep this house clean."  
  
"Sure, I won't mind." Joyce smiled. Then she took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Thanks." Chloe flashed her a grin. Then she pulled Takuya into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay." Chloe said, the she let go of him and opened the cupboard. "This is for the snacks in case you get hungry." Then she opened another one. "This is for the spices." Finally, she opened the last cupboard. "And this is for oils, soy sauce."  
  
Takuya nodded. "But . . ."  
  
"No buts, the garbage goes 'into' the garbage can." Then, she led him into his room. "Your dirty clothes will put in the basket." Finally, she led him back into the living room. "And the table will put right here."  
She clapped her hands. "Now, the garbage dump turned into a beautiful and a fancy place."  
  
Takuya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Should we get the dinner started?"  
  
Chloe nodded happily. "Certainly."  
  
After the dinner, Chloe went straight to her room so she won't interrupt their romantic moment.  
  
She was leaning on the table with both of her hands cupped on her chin.  
  
Hmm, I wish I had a boyfriend like Joyce did. Oh my mystery man, why won't you show up right now? Zoe has a boyfriend. Well, two actually. But she had found her lover of her life. Joyce found her love of her life too! They are so lucky, except for me. At this rate, I'll never get a boyfriend!!!!!  
  
TAKUYA'S P.O.V.  
  
Takuya came out of the bathroom and walk toward Joyce. "Okay, let's get you back home."  
  
"Sure," Joyce said, then she lifted herself up; she grabbed her coat, and followed him out of the door.  
  
"So," Joyce said in the car. "What did you guys talk about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Takuya said, gripping the steering wheel. "Just some new rules about the house. Chloe explained it to you already, haven't you been listening?"  
  
"You know I'm not asking that stuff." Joyce grinned. "I heard some laughing. . ."  
  
Takuya parked the car in front of her house. Then he turned off the engine and he turned to look at Joyce.  
  
"Joyce," Takuya said impatiently, "You know that the only person I like is you, why didn't you get that?"  
  
There was a sad smile appeared on her face. "I know," she sighed. "It's just that I kinda feel that you two are pretty close together and I was um . . . kinda jealous."  
  
"Us? We are close to each other?" Takuya snickered. "As in what?"  
  
"As in relationship."  
  
Takuya took her hands. "I swear that Chloe and I are just some . . .enemy . . ." He shrugged. "That's the word to describe us. But you are different. I've already got a crush on you since the beginning of the school year. I like you because of your personalities."  
  
Joyce smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Now, all I'm asking for is that you should talk to Jake about us."  
  
Joyce nodded. "I will." Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got out of the car and walked away.  
  
JOYCE'S POV  
  
Joyce took a deep breath as she picked up the phone. She dialed Jake's number carefully.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Hello, you've reached to Jake Anderson's house. I'm not here right now. Would you please leave a message so I can call you back as soon as possible."  
  
Just hearing Jake's sweet voice made her feel guilty.  
  
Oh, what's the point? Joyce thought. Then she hung up the phone.  
  
BACK IN TAKUYA'S HOUSE . . .  
  
TAKUYA'S POV  
  
I don't know why Joyce kept on saying that I like Chloe. Why would I? She's just not special like Joyce does. Although I have to admit that she's quite pretty. Wait? What am I saying? Okay, okay. Chloe is prettier than Joyce, but that doesn't mean that I like her. Chloe has his bright smile that'll sure knock every guy's socks off, except me. I'm not sure about her personalities, though. I mean, she is kind of annoying and funny. But I, 100% like Joyce's personalities better.  
  
"Chloe!" Takuya called out from the living room.  
  
"Yeah?" Chloe called out, then she opened her bedroom door.  
  
"Where is my toothpaste?"  
  
"It's in the washroom, go see it for yourself!"  
Takuya shrugged. Then he went inside the bathroom.  
  
"Oh my god!" Takuya murmured to himself. Then he studied the hello kitty toothpaste carefully. Suddenly, a smile spread across his face.  
  
"What? Can't wait to try it?" Someone said.  
  
Takuya turned around and saw Chloe was standing in the bathroom. "Will it kill you to knock first?"  
  
"You left the door wide open and I thought that nobody's in it." Chloe said innocently.  
  
Takuya groaned. "Okay, you win."  
  
Chloe gave him a warm smile that made him kind of nervous.  
  
What is going on with me? Takuya asked himself.  
  
Then he broke the eye contact with her and looked back at his toothpaste. "Why are you buying this?"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Don't know, thought it looks cute."  
  
Takuya shook his head with a groan.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING AT 8:00AM . . .  
  
TAKUYA'S POV  
  
"Say you love me.. You know that you could be mine.."  
  
Takuya suddenly awaken by someone's horrible singing.  
  
"What?" Takuya said sleepily. "Who is singing that loud this early?"  
  
Bet I'll give you one guess, Takuya thought. It's Chloe.  
  
Then, he slowly got off the bed and slowly walked into the kitchen.  
  
Chloe slowly turned around and greeted him, "hey, this is the first time that you get up this early."  
  
"Yeah, by your horrible singing." Takuya protested.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Chloe smiled. "Sit down and have some breakfast."  
  
Then, he looked over the table and saw on tall glass of milk and one tall glass of orange juice. Then beside it, there was a bowl of pasta.  
  
"Where is the ketchup?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Eh, it's in the fridge." Chloe answered while she was taste testing her food.  
  
"What are you cooking?"  
  
"Oatmeal," she answered without even looking at him.  
  
"Well you..." He trailed off. He opened the fridge and saw the happy faces that she drew on the eggs with a permanent marker. He looked at the eggs surprisingly, and then he smiled.  
  
"What did you say?" Chloe asked without looking at his direction.  
  
Takuya quickly took the ketchup and closed the refrigerator. "Never mind."  
  
"Oh Takuya?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want you to help me paint the walls today, is that okay?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Then, Chloe took off the apron and headed out for the door.  
  
"Chloe, wait! Where are you going?" Takuya quickly finished eating the last pasta and quickly drank the milk and the juice.  
  
"To the mall, silly." She replied.  
  
"Then can I give a drive?"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Sure I guess."  
  
Takuya smiled. "Great, wait 5 more minutes. I have to get change."  
  
"You better be." Chloe warned.  
  
Then, Takuya rushed to his room and slammed the door shut, making sure that Chloe won't budge into his room again.  
  
TAKUYA'S POV  
  
I don't know why I offered her a drive to the mall. It just came out from my mouth. It's like there was another person that's inside of me. Well, I guess I wanted to thank her for everything she had done.  
  
When he opened his closet, he saw a pack of boxers lying there. He suddenly remembered what Chloe said to him the other days.  
  
"Okay, it's just a suggestion, I thought you'll look good on that!"  
  
Do I really look good on that? Takuya thought. Oh well, it won't hurt to try.  
  
Then he quickly put his boxer on and posed some cool moves.  
  
Hmm... I do look good on it.  
  
"I told you'd look good on that!" Someone said.  
  
Takuya jumped back a bit and quickly covered his bottom with both of his hands. He turned around and saw Chloe was in his room.  
  
"How'd you get here?" He said nervously.  
  
Chloe smiled. "I just wanted to come and check on you. 5 minutes already had been passed."  
  
Takuya groaned loudly. "Haven't I told you before?"  
  
"About what?" Chloe said innocently.  
  
"KNOCK THE DOOR BEFORE YOU COME IN!!!! NOW GET OUT!!!" Takuya cried.  
  
"Okay, jeez." Chloe said, still smiling. Then she shut the door.  
  
Takuya felt relieved and embarrassed. Now he doesn't have the strength to go outside and face Chloe.  
  
The door opened again.  
  
Takuya shrieked.  
  
"Relax, it's just me." Chloe still haven't wipe that smile off her face.  
  
Takuya groaned. "Now what do you want?"  
  
"I'm just here to tell you that black looks nice on you." She winked at him and then she shut the door.  
  
He looked over the black boxer that is sitting on his bed. He shrugged a little and put it on.  
  
When he came out of his room, he saw Chloe was pouring the oatmeal into three little bowls carefully.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"You'll see. New help me carry these bowls." Chloe ordered.  
  
Once they got outside, Chloe suddenly called out, "here kitty, kitty."  
  
Takuya looked around and suddenly saw three little kittens charging toward the bowl.  
  
"Quickly, put the bowls down." She ordered. There was a smile appeared on her face once she saw them.  
  
Takuya quickly put it down and the kittens quickly ate it.  
  
"Awww, aren't they cute?" Chloe said in her goofy voice.  
  
Oh, so that's why she was cooking oatmeal this morning.  
  
"Do you cook for them everyday?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, their mother got killed by a car so I kinda adopt them." Then, she bent down and picked up one of the kittens that had been finished eating. She scratched the kitten's neck softly, and she planted a soft kiss on its furry head. "Aren't you full yet?"  
  
The kittens meow.  
  
She smiled again. "I guess that means yes."  
"Come on, let's go." Takuya urged her.  
  
There was a sad expression spread across her face. "Okay." Then she picked up all three kittens and planted a kiss on each of their furry head. "Bye." She said to the kittens. "I guess I'll see you guys this afternoon." Then she stood up and walked away.  
  
She really like those kittens, Takuya thought. Maybe ..  
  
"Chloe wait!" Takuya called.  
  
Chloe turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"If you like the kittens so much, then why don't we take it to my house and adopt them."  
  
There was a smile spread across her face. "Really?"  
  
Takuya nodded.  
  
Chloe ran toward him and gave him a big bear hug. "Oh, thank you."  
  
Takuya laughed. "This is your reward for helping me."  
  
Chloe pulled away. Then she bent down and grabbed all the kittens back in his house.  
  
"Now let's go to the mall and buy some cat food and the paints." Takuya announced.  
  
"Takuya?"  
  
"Yeah?" Takuya turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Listen." She stopped and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry for being mean to you earlier when I shouldn't be. I think because of all the work that you made me to do/"  
  
"Chloe," Takuya said.  
  
"But now, I'm really glad to do it, because back in my house, everybody treated me like a princess. Now you've made me realized how a normal people's life would be like. I want to thank you for this important lesson."  
  
Takuya patted on her shoulder with a smile. "Well, if it hadn't been you, then I wouldn't have confess my feelings for Joyce. I guess I should say thank you too."  
  
Chloe's smiled reappeared again. "No more enemies. Friends?"  
  
"Friends." Takuya said. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Once they arrived at the parking lot. Takuya's mouth dropped open. "What the heck did you do to my car?" He pointed at the stuff animals in the car.  
  
"Decorations, silly." Chloe laughed. "Your car looks boring so I added some stuff there to make it look pretty."  
  
Takuya sighed. "I can't stop you right now."  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
AFTER THE SHOPPING..  
  
"Yes, we're finally done!" Takuya cheered. "After all these hours, we can finally go home."  
  
"Ms. Anderson? Is that you?" Somebody from behind them asked.  
  
Chloe stopped. She gulped at the familiar voice. She slowly turned to that person....  
  
************************************************************************WELL , HERE IS MY CHAPTER 9, I HOPE U'LL ENJOY IT!!!!! BYE!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Sorry guys! I'm soooo terribly sorry that I haven't updated this thing for like, years! I'm so sorry! I thought about giving up this fanfic, but I just couldn't! I just couldn't leave readers wondering what the ending is gonna be! So with the inspiration of all my fanfic readers, I've decided to continue again!

* * *

_A quick little recap for those who forgot the story Chloe and Takuya had a "date" (not really call one) in the mall to shop for Takuya's household stuff. They met Takuya's crush, Joyce in the mall. In case you've forgotten about Chloe, she's the rich girl who ran away from home and moved into Takuya's house by Zoe. They met a person in the mall. Zoe and Kouji are now dating, but Zoe's summer love, Kouichi (Kouichi and Kouji are brothers!) came back to her life again! Worst of all, Zoe began to have feelings back for Kouichi now, without the knowing of Kouji! Who's she gonna choose so she doesn't have to hurt both of their feelings_.

"Chloe," Takuya whispered. "Who is that guy?"

The guy wore a black suite and a black tie. His face almost made Takuya wanted to escape.

"He's my bodyguard," Chloe whispered back.

"Then let's run. He looks scary," he said, and then he took her hands and started to run.

"Takuya, wait!" Chloe called out, but Takuya ignored her. He couldn't let him hurt Chloe. He then turned around and still saw that man chasing after them. Suddenly, there were more men chasing after them.

**Chloe's POV**

"Wait Ms. Anderson!" the man called out. "I'm not here to bring you back to your father! I'm here to make a deal with you!" He then reached his arm out. "Wait, please don't run away!"

Chloe pulled Takuya back, still holding his hand.

"Stop Takuya!" She then turned around and looked at the man. "All right Peter, what sort of deal?"

Peter was still trying to take some breaths after all the running. He then looked around. "This isn't safe, can we talk somewhere else?"

Chloe looked at Takuya to see if she should trust him. He nodded. She then glanced up and said, "come on, let's go."

Peter paused for a second, staring at their direction where their hands were still holding tightly to each other.

"Ms. Anderson, is this your boyfriend?"

Chloe was confused. "No, he is just a friend of mine. What makes you think that?"

Peter smiled. "You two are still holding each other's hands."

It took a while before they both realized what they're doing. They quickly glanced forward and her eyes met his. They both took their hands back and blushed madly.

"Eh, I guess I should wait for you in my car," Takuya said quietly.

"No, don't go," Peter said. "I need you for something else."

"Me?" Takuya pointed to himself as he wasn't sure if he meant him.

"Yes, you," he nodded. He and the rest of the men walked off.

Chloe and Takuya looked at each other. They shrugged and followed them.

Takuya and Chloe followed them into a fancy restaurant called, "Le Saint Tropez." They sat down at the table located at the corner.

"Tell me, what do you want with me?" Chloe asked.

"Well, do you think I like to follow you around? No!" Peter suddenly shouted. Everybody was staring. He cleared his throat. "I told you father that you went to Paris."

"So? What's your problem?" Chloe argued back. "If you don't want to follow me around, you can just quit!"

Takuya shot her a be-polite look. She quickly returned to her normal voice. "I'm sorry. So what's your plan?"

"I was thinking that you and I can take some pictures in Paris without actually going there," Peter explained softly.

"But how do we do that?" she asked curiously.

"High tech of course!" Peter said, chuckling to himself. "All we need you to do is to take some pictures of you and me and we can send them to your father. Then, you can leave me alone and I can leave you alone."

His bodyguard's tricky little plan made Chloe felt like there was a glimmer of sunshine from behind the clouds. Chloe bolted out of her chair. "Oh thank you so much!" she stood up and threw her arms around Peter's shoulders, giving him a quick hug. "When I stayed at Takuya's house, I changed a lot! I'm sorry I yelled at you during the past few years and I know that you don't like me. But I've really changed!"

Peter smiled. He then patted her head. "I'm glad that you've changed," he then studied her face carefully. "You look skinny. Does this boy give you enough food? I'll lend some money to you."

She shook her head. "No, I'm going to try and be a normal person instead of a rich girl,"

"Okay, if that's what you want," he said.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt you guys," Takuya said, "but how does this plan have to do with me?"

"You're here to take pictures with us. You are pretending to be her boyfriend," Peter answered.

"Her WHAT?" Takuya asked loudly for clarification.

"Peter, I don't need a boyfriend," Chloe whined.

"Mr. Anderson really wants you to have one. You're 16, almost 17,"

"But," Takuya said.

"No buts," Peter smiled. "Now let's go and take some high tech pictures!"

**Kouichi's POV**

"Bye Zoe," Kouichi said after his car parked in front of Zoe's house.

Zoe didn't even look at him, she got out of the car and slammed it hard.

_Gee, what's the problem with her?_ Kouichi thought.

Kouichi shrugged. _Oh well, she'll get over it soon. I have to get ready for Sandra and I 2nd anniversary. I'm so excited!_

Without any speaking, Kouichi drove away.

**Zoe's POV**

Once she got back home, she went straight to her room, ignoring her mom's appearance. She threw her keys and purse down on the floor and locked herself in the room.

Suddenly, there was a knock.

"Yeah?" Zoe said annoyingly.

"Is everything okay?" her mom asked.

"Fine," she called back in a grumpy voice.

"Well, I'm going to buy some groceries. It is okay if you stay home alone?"

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore,"

"Alright, bye honey,"

"Bye," she then heard her mom's footsteps fading away.

She climbed up on the bed, sitting against her bed's headboard with her knees pulled up to her chest.

_Oh why? How come he never confronts me when he saw me mad! First of all, it's his fault. How come he didn't even notice anything about me? It's like I'm a stranger to him. Kouji's different; he even notices something's wrong with me by his feelings and he comforts me all the time. When I asked Kouichi, " 'who do you love the most, ' "He can't even answer me. Does that mean that Sandra's still in his heart? He likes Sandra more than I do? Why?_

She was glancing around the room. Suddenly, she saw a big red heart circled around a date of the calendar. She walked closely to see what was it. Is it her birthday already?

"Today is 22nd of May," she said softly. Then she got closer and pointed to the 22nd of May in the calendar. "Oh no, today is me and Kouichi's 3rd! How can I forget? Now I feel very rotten today. How can I forget our anniversary?

_But how come Kouichi didn't mention it today? Then she thought for a moment. Oh, I get it! He wanted to surprise me_.

She smiled to herself. _Oh that Kouichi!_

Beside it, there was a note that Zoe hadn't seen hanging on the bulletin board. She ripped it off the bulletin board. It read, "Please meet me at the Crescent Beach right now, I have something for you. –Anonymous."

_Hmm, I wonder. Who could it be? Maybe it's Kouichi. Yes! He didn't forget it at all!_

She quickly put the note back. She then ran to her closet and quickly grabbed on of her prettiest outfit. She quickly pulled it on, and she left a note for mom telling her that she will be back home before dinner. She quickly ran out of the door and head to the Crescent Beach.

When she reached to the Crescent Beach, she saw a guy standing there. She couldn't tell if he's Kouichi. But she did saw a big heart that was made out of candles, creating a big heart.

She quickly ran toward that man. Suddenly, the man turned around and she suddenly stopped. Her smile disappeared. That person wasn't Kouichi at all. It was Kouji!

"Hey Zoe, got my note?" Kouji smiled.

"Kouji?" she asked, walking toward him slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? Today is our anniversary!" Kouji's smiled faded. "You do remember, do you?"

_Why didn't I put it in my calendar? I felt really guilty right now. How could I forget me and Kouji's anniversary? HOW?_

* * *

I'm done! Remember to message me to comment about this fanfic! I PROMISE that I'll type up the next chapter tomorrow (or tonight)! Bye for now!

* * *


End file.
